<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denied by WittyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106510">Denied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet'>WittyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Femdom, Fisting, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Sal, dom ash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyPiglet/pseuds/WittyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day 3: <strong>Fisting</strong> | Medicalplay | <strong>Orgasm Denial</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this, Ash?"</p>
<p>"Come on, it'll feel nice. Promise."</p>
<p>Sal nodded his head slowly and adjusted his position on the bed, raising his hips a little more and laying his unmasked face in his arms on the pillow. The lights were dimmed and incense was burning. It was a romantic setting, despite the debauchery they were about to commit. Sal turned his head to the left, staring at the nightstand where the biggest jar of lube he had ever seen sat.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Trust me, you'll be glad I got this.'</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled to himself as he remembered when she had finally convinced him to let her do this. She was over the moon and had gone into the city that night to purchase...supplies for this.</p>
<p>Sure, he had let her peg him a few times before when she had asked. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, just very, very full...until she had struck his prostate that is. But they had never gone as far as this with him. It took a good week and a half of constant pleading from his girlfriend before he had finally given in and agreed. Now here they were, less than 48 hours later.</p>
<p>"What are you doing back there Ash?" Sal tried to look over his shoulder, only for her to shove his head back down.</p>
<p>"Keep your head down and your ass up, that's all you have to do Sally Face. Keep your mouth free though, I want to hear you."</p>
<p>"Y-Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>Ash pet his hair, the signature pigtails that he sported since high school were gone and replaced with a simple ponytail. It was meant to be a 'handle' for Ash. She loved it when he kept his hair like that when she was dominating his poor soul. The sound of latex gloves snapping against skin sent a shiver down Sal's spine. "Ooh, you're already excited, aren't you?" She wrapped a gloved hand around Sal's prick, stroking it a few times before slipping one of Sal's favorite toys, a silver cock ring, down his length to sit snug around the base of his cock.</p>
<p>Sal hissed and groaned as Ash continued stroking him slowly. "A-Ash..."</p>
<p>"You'll come when I give you permission to come Sally. Understood?"</p>
<p>"Of course Madame..."</p>
<p>Ash made a pleased noise and finally reached over to the bedside table, picking the jar up and opening it before sitting it back down. The scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the room and Sal groaned. "Really Ash? You got scented lube?"</p>
<p>"Technically it's scented <em>AND</em> flavored lube."</p>
<p>"God damn it, Ashley."</p>
<p>"You love it."</p>
<p>A gloved and slim arm came into his view, Ash's fingers dipping into the jar of lube and scooping up a more than generous amount. "Now this will feel cold at first-"</p>
<p>"Sheesh, you act as if you've never finger fucked me before." Ash slapped one well-curved ass cheek with her clean hand bringing a curse from between Sal's scarred lips. "Agh! Ash!"</p>
<p>"Behave for me or you won't come at all tonight."</p>
<p>"Fine...fine, I'll be good..."</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned down to kiss his tail bone before slathering the lube all over her gloved right hand, covering it completely with the sticky lube. "You ready?"</p>
<p>"Mhm..."</p>
<p>She runs her fingertips along his crack, using her free hand to pull his left cheek to the side and exposing his pretty little hole. Ash presses two of her fingers against the tight ring of muscle, not too hard but still insistent to be let in. Sal was groaning at the pressure and slimy feel of the lube, a faint blush dusting the tips of his ears and the backs of his shoulders.</p>
<p>Ash easily slips two in at once thanks to the copious amount of lube and practice in the past. Sal lets out a loud groan at that, raising his hips higher in anticipation. "So eager. Can you even take any more?"</p>
<p>"Yes! God yes!" Sal was gripping the pillow in his fists as he moaned out loud. Ash chuckled and started thrusting her fingers in and out, scissoring them and stretching her boy out for what's to come.</p>
<p>"Do you want another finger?"</p>
<p>"Please, Ash!"</p>
<p>She slipped her ring finger inside him, pausing to let Sal relax and then moving them slowly. Sal was beside himself with pleasure, mumbling incoherently and tossing his head side to side. "Look at you. So eager to take anything up your greedy little ass." He was nodding rapidly and Ash used her other hand to grab the blue bobbing ponytail in her fist, yanking and pulling his head back as far as it would go.</p>
<p>"I can't hear you."</p>
<p>"Yes! Please fill my greedy ass! I love it! Please, give me more mistress!"</p>
<p>Ash smirks and gives his hair one more sharp tug before shoving his face back into the pillows and slipping her pinky finger inside him. "That's four fingers inside your slutty ass, bitch." Sal let out what sounded like a continuous moan, babbling and begging for more and more and more. She was spreading him than she ever had before, taking him way past what he thought possible and it was amazing.</p>
<p>He screamed as she deliberately brushed against his prostate. "Please!" He was sobbing by now, torn against rutting against the sheets and pushing back onto her fingers. He was always so loud when she toyed with him, and Ash loved every single sound he made.</p>
<p>She placed her hand on his lower back, holding him in place. "This will be a little uncomfortable if not a bit painful at first." Sal nodded weakly and bit his lip. Some of his hair had come loose from the ponytail, falling in his face. Ash placed her thumb against Sal's rim, rubbing it slowly before carefully pushing it inside. He jerked as she slowly continued to push inside until he completely swallowed her hand whole, his eager little hole clenching around her wrist.</p>
<p>Ash didn't move as she stared at Sal, looking for any indication that she should stop. Her boy's shoulders were shaking and his fists were clenched as he whimpered. "Sal?"</p>
<p>He didn't answer, breath coming out in ragged pants.</p>
<p>"Sally?"</p>
<p>"I'm...fine. It's just intense."</p>
<p>"Should I sto-"</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking dare."</p>
<p>A smile curled at the corners of her mouth as she slowly withdrew her hand, scooping more of the sticky lube into and rubbing it against Sal's twitching hole. Slowly she slipped three fingers back in, then her pinky and followed by her thumb. The resistance wasn't nearly as bad as the first time, her hand slipping inside him a lot easier and dragging a loud moan from Sal's mouth.</p>
<p>"You're taking it so well, I'm amazed at how easy your ass is swallowing my whole hand. That's a talented ass right there." Ash used her free hand to slap one cheek, causing Sal's face to flush deep red as he made little mewling sounds into the pillows.</p>
<p>With a little bit more lube, Ashley was able to sink her arm in a little more, Sal opening up and taking a little under half of her forearm, the whole time moaning like a two-cent whore. "A-Ash..."</p>
<p>"What is it, Sally? Is it too much? Are you pussying out baby?"</p>
<p>Sal was quick to shake his head and lift his hips higher in the air, silently begging her to continue.</p>
<p>"Alright baby. A little more for your greedy hole."</p>
<p>"Please..."</p>
<p>"No, you know you're not allowed to cum."</p>
<p>"But Ash-"</p>
<p>She slaps his ass again, leaving a faint red handprint. "You know better darling."</p>
<p>"Yes, madame..."</p>
<p>Ash kisses his spine and slowly pulls her arm out before pushing it back in, earning a loud keening from her submissive lover. "It's getting so easy. Your ass is perfect for fisting~" Sal was on the verge of tears as he moaned and bit his pillow, unable to anything but take it like the whore he was. Ash slid her free hand to rub the rim of his hole with his thumb.</p>
<p>Sal's body was shaking with pleasure as he clenched his fists in the sheets.</p>
<p>"Are you doing good Sal?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah."</p>
<p>The brunette smiled as she slid her arm out so only her hand was inside of him. She made a fist, causing a groan to slip from Sal, and shoved her arm back inside, getting rewarded with a loud moan.</p>
<p>Her boy's cock was red and filled with blood, swinging between his legs and begging for release. Poor thing, he wouldn't be getting his desperate release tonight no matter how good he was for her.</p>
<p>"Not tonight kitten," she whispered in his ear. "But since you've been so good, I'll let you eat me out when we're done here. Sound nice?"</p>
<p>Sal struggled to even nod his assent, he was too far gone. She kissed his cheek and slowly withdrew her arm and fist from inside of him, making the lewdest sound possible. "Mm, Sally Face. You're gaping~" And he was, his hole twitching as if trying to close itself but being unable to. Ash placed her hands on both cheeks, smearing lube all over as she spread them apart and opened his gaping ass more. "Do I even have a plug that'll be able to stay inside? So loose, you lewd boy~"</p>
<p>He was whimpering faintly, tears welling up in his one real eye. "M-Mistress..."</p>
<p>"Shh." She smacked his cheek, making him yelp in pain. "Be quiet while I'm looking at it." She ran her thumbs around the red and swollen rim, occasionally spreading Sal a little wider. "Beautiful." She reached down to grip Sall's cock and balls in hand before squeezing ever so slightly. "I'm getting up now to find a decent-sized plug for your gaping ass. You are going to stay where you are and hold your ass open for me. If you move so much as a twitch of a muscle, you will get another full month in your cage without any breaks. Am I understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes...Yes, Mistress!"</p>
<p>She gave a slightly harsher squeeze, relishing in the yelp of pain it caused, before letting go. Once she was standing, she slapped his left cheek and that was all the prompting Sal needed to reach back and spread his ass nice and wide like a good sub.</p>
<p>Ash took her time, examing each and every plug in their collection, opting for one of their bigger plugs with a nice and wide base. She'd have to wait a bit to put his cage back on, but that would be fine. She'd be able to watch him squirm or force him into a cold shower. As much as she loved to torment her blue-haired boyfriend and his pretty cock and ass, she'll end up coddling him and cradling later tonight.</p>
<p>"I've picked one honey." She turned back, smirking as Sal was in the very same position she had left him in. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>Ash kneels on the bed, covering the plug in lube. "Keep holding yourself open." Sal nodded and whimpered as she began twisting and pushing the plug into him, not stopping until it was completely seated inside of Sal and said man was a sobbing mess clenching desperately around the plug.</p>
<p>"There we are, nice and filled again."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Madame."</p>
<p>Ash rubbed his hip and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sal, darling. You may get up and move to the floor. I'm waiting."</p>
<p>"Yes, Madame."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have 0 regrets, for the record.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>